


Poprzez piasek, poprzez blask

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, OC tu OC tam OC siam, Polski | Polish, bawimy się konstrukcją świata przedstawionego, dialogi dialogi, drama i przedramatyzowanie, eseje zakamuflowane... albo i nie, heroiczne próby stworzenia fabuły, monologi też, to jest fik do wschodnioeuropejskiej rzeczy. czego się spodziewać?, wiary w zwycięskie dobro?, world-building, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, świat nie jest z puchu ani pluszu. nihil novi sub sole
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Wiadomi panowie zeszli z przełęczy, siedzą w Zerrikanii i zarabiają na życie świadczeniem usług szemranych.Napisane na ten konkurs NF. Przejrzane przez T. (dziękuję!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, mam chwilę, to pospamuję forum rzeczami, które miałam już dawno temu wrzucić. ;) Na przykład tym fikiem na konkurs wiedźmiński. Rzecz dalej nie przeszła, ale dostała bardzo kochany komentarz od redakcji, z którym małe ja się całkowicie zgadza, bo nigdy nie umiało w fabułę (a cała reszta, jak redakcja stwierdziła, jest bdb), a to jeszcze pisało w dwa dni, a fabułę i napięcie, kapnąwszy się, że ich nie ma, wymyślało w ostatnią noc i dopisywało nerwowo, równocześnie pakując się z rodzicami na wyjazd. Znaczy, małe ja i tak uważa, że robi postępy. Chociaż nadal niektóre rzeczy wykłada strasznie łopatologicznie.
> 
> Pewnie dałoby się to przerobić, żeby miało więcej fabuły, ale fiki-fiki, niepublikowane po czasopismach jako samodzielne, aż tak bardzo jej nie potrzebują, a też nie widzę sensu (chociaż zdanie czy dwa zmieniłam, bo mi nie brzmiało). Spróbuję w następnej części stworzyć coś sensowniejszego (nooo, bo to się w końcu prosi o cykl o przygodach naszych trzech dżentelmenów). No i w sumie jestem konkursowi bardzo wdzięczna, bo raz, że spróbowałam fabuły, dwa, że wreszcie napisałam pomysł, który za mną od trzech lat chodzi (i wielu się o niego dopominało) a propos zerrikańskiego życia wiadomej trójcy.
> 
> Tytuł jest odwróceniem tego "nasze życie to wędrówka poprzez zimę, poprzez noc, my szukamy sobie przejścia w niebo, gdzie nie świeci nic" z Pieśni Gwardii Szwajcarskiej, a najlepiej znanego z tego, że Celine tego użył jako motta w jednej z powieści. ;) Ale to jest bardzo odległe odniesienie i rzucam raczej jako anegdotę o procesie twórczym.

 Krew i zimno, zimno i krew, zamarznięte wodospady i falujące morze trupów. Morze nie zamarza, bo ogrzewa je krew zmarłych. Pola maków aż po horyzont, miasta, wieże, domy i zamki, wszystko w makach, porośnięte makami jak bluszczem. Maki są czerwone, najczerwieńsze, bo wzrastają z krwi.  
     A nad tym wszystkim króluje czarne słońce. Jego połamane promienie wiją się jak macki. „Uda ci się, dziecko”, mówi głos. „Uratujesz ich. Pomożemy ci”.  
  
  
  
     Największą zaletą Zerrikanii, dumał Boreas Mun, wyciągając się na złocistym piasku i wsłuchując w szum fal, jest, że nie ma tu lodu.  
     Cień przesunął się po nim. Właściciel cienia był bardzo, bardzo cichy. Dobra, dodał w duchu mężczyzna, i że mam dobre towarzystwo, to też miło.  
     — Nie zasłaniaj mi słońca, Wolf — mruknął Boreas, nie unosząc powiek. — Miałeś się kąpać.  
     — Chwilowo jedyne, co mam, to dosyć morza. — Elf usiadł obok. — Meduza mnie sparzyła. A te tutejsze są wyjątkowe zjadliwe.  
     — Meduza, powiadasz. — Sigi postanowił się wtrącić. — Może to za te zniszczone mrowiska. Matka natura bywa mściwa.  
     Boreas posłał kolegom surowe spojrzenie. Nie do końca wiedział, co dokładnie robili jego znajomi w swoich poprzednich życiach — chociaż dzięki intensywnym kontaktom z resztą północnej imigracji miał o tym pojęcie zdecydowanie lepsze niż wtedy, na przełęczy — ale doskonale wyczuwał, kiedy zaczynali sobie te poprzednie życia wypominać.  
     Spojrzenie zadziałało. Isengrim zapatrzył się w wodę, ani chybi medytując, jak to elf. Reuven wrócił do czytania. Boreas się opalał. W tym upale lodu nie dało się nawet sobie wyobrazić. Sielanka.  
     A potem nad Boreasem zawisł cień. Tym razem nieznajomy.  
  
  
  
     Klientka — potencjalna klientka — była, wedle ludzkich standardów, bardzo atrakcyjna. To właśnie niepokoiło Isengrima. Co prawda ani Mun, ani Dijk... Reuven nie należeli do mężczyzn, którzy rzuciliby wszystko, na czele z rozsądkiem oraz instynktem samozachowawczym, i polecieli za sukienką, ale jednak co biologia, to biologia. Zwłaszcza u Dh’oine.  
     — Pamiętajcie, że w tym kraju noc w całkiem porządnym towarzystwie ustawowo kosztuje trzy loti. Dniówkę najemnego chłopa. My średnio miesięcznie zarabiamy...  
     — Dosyć, by stać nas było i na bardzo dobre burdele. — Sigi zaciągnął się długą zerrikańską fajką, zakończoną zdobieniem w kształcie smoczej głowy. — Właśnie dlatego, że nie odprawiamy klientów z kwitkiem. A już szczególnie takich klientów, którzy są nam gotowi zapłacić tyle, ile zarabiamy przez kwartał. I płacić jedną trzecią z góry.  
     — Bo wiedzą, że to szaleństwo i nikt inny się nie odważy...  
     — Bo szukają Nordlinga, jednego z was... Znaczy, uchodźcy. Jednego z nas. — Boreas wzniósł kielich w udawanym toaście. — Dla nich to przecież żadna różnica. Ledwie człowieka od elfa odróżniają.  
     W rzeczywistości rozróżnienie Aen Seidhe od Dh’oine przychodziło Zerrikańczykom dosyć łatwo. Z tymi pierwszymi mieli jakieś kontakty, wątłe i sprzed wieków, ale zawsze. Chyba głównie ze względu na smoki.  
     — Nie twierdzę, że zadanie nie stawia przed nami pewnych wyzwań — kontynuował wątek Sigi. — Ale tym właśnie się zajmujemy. Sam byłeś za tym, żeby nasze swojskie „usługi detektywistyczno-ochroniarskie” przełożyć jako „Murrhata’ma”, „sprawy nietypowe”.  
     — Nietypowe i delikatne. To gra słów. Popularny eufemizm — poprawił elf.  
     Zrobiłeś też błąd w akcencie, za miękko ci to wyszło, dodał w duchu z odcieniem satysfakcji. Przyjaźń przyjaźnią, przymierze przymierzem, bruderszafty bruderszaftami — nadal miło było robić coś lepiej od człowieka.  
     — I dodać „tazose” — wtrącił Boreas. — „Wszelakie”. Ta nie jest nawet tak bardzo dziwna. Rozpuszczona dziedziczka ucieka z nieodpowiednim gachem. Nihil novi sub sole. Robiliśmy już tutaj znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż sprowadzanie do domu rozkapryszonych panienek.  
     Robili. Znajdowali szantażystów i sami szantażowali, śledzili, wydobywali informacje, kradli informacje, przesłuchiwali, zabijali, pozbywali się niewygodnych dowodów... Miecze i umysły do wynajęcia. Rozwiązywali sprawy siłą albo sprytem, wedle woli klienta. Albo okoliczności.  
     — Zapomniałeś dodać, że tym razem rozpuszczona dziedziczka zdążyła wcześniej wstąpić w stan kapłański. Ze szczerej, żarliwej wiary, wedle słów naszej klientki. Rodzina hojnie wspierała świątynię, a nasza zguba przez ładne parę lat robiła karierę jako Oświecona, ulubienica ludu, wcielenie Miłosierdzia i Mądrości bóstw. Fortunnie wcielone w kształtne ciało i śliczną buzię. Nie tylko rodzinę w tym przypadku okradziono. Nawet roczna pensja nie jest warta narażania się kapłankom. Jeśli i w Zerrikanii okrzykną nas, jak to lubicie mawiać, personis non grata, to gdzie uciekniemy? Za morze?  
     — Świat jest szeroki, a Ofir podobno piękny o tej porze roku — stwierdził sentencjonalnie Djikstra. — Ale ja ciebie nie poznaję, Wolf. Gdzie twój idealizm? Twoje poświęcenie dla sprawy?  
     — Sercowe tarapaty ludzi nie są moją sprawą, mój idealizm jest zaś bardzo odległy od taniego sentymentalizmu. Jak zresztą Północ zdążyła się przekonać.  
     Boreas chrząknął wymownie, nim Sigi zdążył choćby otworzyć usta.  
     — Mój prosty żołnierski rozum podpowiada, by zostawić dyskusje na czas przy kielichu czegoś mocniejszego i po prostu zagłosować. Królów wszak tutaj nie ma. Jak panowie reflektujecie?  
  
  
  
     Klientka przedstawiła się jako Leath z rodu Atra. Słyszeli wiele o rodzie Atra, starej, potężnej familii, wsławionej męstwem oraz hojną pobożnością, mającej prawo do tytułu opiekunów Świątyni. Trudno było nie słyszeć, mieszkając w Tuarze, jednym z najstarszych miast Zerrikanii, tak starym, że jego nazwa oznaczała po prostu „oazę” i nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy najpierw powstało słowo, czy właśnie nazwa.  
     — Dziękuję, że zgodziliście się panowie mi pomóc. — Wąskie, lecz ładnie wykrojone usta uniosły się w wymuszonym uśmiechu. — Moja siostra... Elohivea ma w sobie coś z dziecka. To błogosławieństwo, oczywiście, zachować tę niewinność... ale w pewnych sytuacjach może czynić ją podatną na najtańsze sztuczki i najbardziej oczywiste manipulacje.  
     O Elohivei Sigismund też słyszał. W tym fachu należało wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich, a nawet gdyby specem od spraw różnorakich nie został, nawet gdyby nawyki szpiega nie siedziały w nim głęboko, nawet wówczas trudno byłoby mu ani razu nie wyłapać jej imienia na ulicach.  
     Nigdy jej nie widział, bo tak sławna Oświecona rzadko opuszczała główne sanktuarium i kompleks świątynny, znajdujący się dobre pół dnia drogi od Tuary. Patrząc teraz na Leath, nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, jak oszałamiająco musi wyglądać tamta, skoro odebrała starszej siostrze miano kwiatu swojego rodu — bo Leath była piękna.  
     Jej skóra, o ton czy dwa ciemniejsza od tej północnych kobiet, miała złotawy odcień, ogniście rude włosy, spięte w kok, rozpuszczone sięgałyby pasa. Kilka piegów u nasady nosa dodawało dziewczynie uroku. Figurze, smukłej, wysokiej, z wyraźnym wcięciem w wysokiej talii i długimi, bardzo szczupłymi nogami też nie dałoby się nic zarzucić. Jedyne, na co redańscy dworzanie mogliby kręcić nosem, to sposób poruszania się Leath — energiczny, sprężysty, krok silnej kobiety, nie wiotkiej damy. Ale to akurat było typowe dla Zerrikanii. I zgodne z upodobaniami Sigiego.  
     — Powiem panom wszystko, co wiem... Nie ma tego dużo, niestety, rozumieją panowie, od dawna już nie mieszkała z rodziną, a rozmowy w świątyni nie sprzyjają intymnym zwierzeniom. Wierni, kapłanki, darczyńcy... Była bardzo zapracowana.  
     Sigi i Boreas wydali z siebie współczujące, pełne zrozumienia mruknięcia. Wolf milczał. Jednak kobieta i tak zwracała się do niego. Jak większość z tych nielicznych Zerrikańczyków, którzy władali którymś z zachodnich języków, mówiła w starszej mowie i zakładała, również jak większość, że elf ją najlepiej rozumie.  
     Fakt, że nilfgaardzki różni się od starszej jedynie małą częścią słownika, trzema rozwiązaniami gramatycznymi oraz alfabetem, wciąż do Zerrikanii nie dotarł, mimo powojennej fali imigrantów. Mieszkańcy uparcie odmawiali również uwierzenia, że w miarę dobrze wykształcony Nordling zna co najmniej kilka dialektów starszej mowy ze słyszenia, a wersją ogólną posługuje się płynnie. Powszechnie uważali za to, że przybysze z zachodu to zacofani barbarzyńcy, słabo wykształcona siła robocza, złodzieje, mordercy i ogólnie osoby wielce podejrzanego autoramentu, rujnujące swoim wpływem światłą zerrikańską kulturę.  
     Sigiego to nie dziwiło. Obcy nigdy i nigdzie nie są dobrze widziani.  
     — Zdałam sobie sprawę, w co się wpakowała, kiedy zaczęła mówić o porzuceniu święceń... Ona, taka zawsze pełna wiary, taka żarliwa, taka, taka... święta! Symbol sanktuarium, duma rodu! Prosiłam, błagałam, przekonywałam, płakałam nawet... Mówiłam, że to zupełnie inna kultura, że czy ona nie wie, jak na Zachodzie się traktuje kobiety... To jest, nie mam nic przeciwko Zachodowi. — Zmieszała się wyraźnie. — Każdy kraj ma prawo do własnych obyczajów... Czytałam o obrzędach na Lammas, bardzo piękny opis...  
     — Lammas jest elfim świętem — zauważył Isengrim. — A przynajmniej było w czasach, z których pochodzą opisy w waszych księgach, pani.  
     Zmieszanie Leath wyraźnie się pogłębiło.  
     — Miałam na myśli tylko tyle, że jeśli ona jest wychowana w zgodzie z jednym obyczajem, a on z całkiem innym, to musi dojść między nimi do napięć. To są po prostu zbyt różne punkty widzenia... Miłość to wielka siła, oczywiście, ale wystarcza na krótko. A potem przychodzi proza życia i okazuje się, że można przeżyć różnice religijne, ideologiczne i polityczne nawet, ale nie to, że ukochany ma... inne... maniery przy stole. I trzeba na niego patrzeć, dzień po dniu, jak je — wedle swojej kultury bardzo elegancko, ale w naszych oczach niczym świnia. Miłość może przeżyć zarazę, wojnę, intrygi i samą śmierć, lecz nie coś takiego.  
     Mówi z doświadczenia, pomyślał Sigismund, i bliskie to doświadczenie było. Leath też najwyraźniej zauważyła, że dygresja zaprowadziła ją za daleko, bo urwała nagle, odchrząknęła, kilka razy splotła i rozplotła palce — liczne bransoletki dźwięczały przy każdym jej ruchu — a potem mówiła już tylko o kochanku siostry. Podała jego rysopis: średniego wzrostu, blondyn, kręcone włosy do ramion, blady, piwne oczy. Barczysty. Dłonie nawykłe do fizycznej pracy.  
     — Nie znam jego imienia, niestety. Elohivea nie chciała podać, może zresztą sama prawdziwego nie znała, oszuści są sprytni... Widziałam go ledwie raz, kiedy ich przyłapałam. Tak mnie prosiła, tak płakała! Moja mała siostrzyczka... No i nie powiedziałam nikomu, miałam nadzieję, że sama jej to wybiję z głowy. Głupia byłam. I teraz to wszystko przeze mnie.  
     Nie spróbowała unieść intonacji, zapytać, więc nie musieli wymyślać prawdopodobnych zaprzeczeń ani pytać, czy przez „wszystko” rozumie raczej nieszczęście siostry czy utratę pozycji rodziny, czy skandal świątynny. Jednak Sigi wydał z siebie nieokreślony, ni to przeczący, ni to pocieszycielski pomruk. Był w końcu zawodowcem, a dbanie o komfort emocjonalny klientów wliczali w cenę usługi. Kasowali za nie dziesięć procent.  
     — A co mamy zrobić z... z kompanem pani siostry, gdy już ich znajdziemy? — dopytał nagle Boreas.  
     Stropiła się.  
     — Nie chciałabym obciążać sumień panów czymś... nieodwracalnym.  
     Isengrim błysnął ku niej zębami. Sigi zawsze był pełen niedowierzającego podziwu, że istota, która nie miała kłów, była w stanie tak drapieżnie się uśmiechać.  
     — Mojemu sumieniu jeden człowiek nie zaszkodzi, a koledzy wyjdą z pokoju. Tym proszę się nie kłopotać.  
     Ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową, najwyraźniej zdecydowana.  
     — Nie, nie, nie chcę... To jest jednak człowiek, którego moja siostra kocha, nieważne, jak bardzo zwiedzione jest owo uczucie. Dam wam pieniądze. Zapłaćcie mu, żeby ją zostawił w spokoju i gdzieś wyjechał. Tylko go porządnie... zróbcie mu rzeczy odwracalne. Żeby potem się nie ważył wracać i mnie szantażować.  
  
  
  
     — Nie przekupicie mnie złotem. — Dorian Haendel, krasnolud, twórca Domu Kultury Północnej „Społem”, klubu zrzeszającego imigrantów i pełniącego wszelkie możliwe funkcje, od edukacyjnej po matrymonialną, z całej siły uderzył w klawisze strojonego właśnie klawesynu.  
     Instrument zajęczał przeraźliwie. Trudno się było nie wzdrygnąć, ale Isengrimowi udała się ta sztuka.  
     — Imponujące — stwierdził, rozciągając wargi.  
     Gdyby nie blizny, można byłoby to wziąć za uśmiech. Ale że blizny istniały, to większości istot na widok tego uśmiechu miękły kolana.  
     Dorian prewencyjnie wbił wzrok w wiszącą na ścianie makatkę ze starannie wyhaftowanym „Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje” otoczonym wianuszkiem wyszytych północnych kwiatów.  
     — To ciekawe, że teraz nie chcesz naszego złota. Jakoś nie protestujesz, kiedy co miesiąc przekazujemy je na fundusz pomocowy, składkę na rzecz tego wspaniałego przedsięwzięcia — Sigi gestem dłoni objął całe pomieszczenie — i inne potrzebne inicjatywy. Nie protestowałeś, kiedy ufundowaliśmy kursy zerrikańskiego czy zakup podręczników wschodnich dialektów. Nie, żebyśmy nie czynili tego wszystkiego z chęcią i powodowani szczerym odruchem serca. Po prostu dziwi mnie twoja wolta.  
     — Wolta srolta. Nie mam nic przeciwko wykorzystywaniu waszych brudnych pieniędzy na szlachetne cele. Wszyscy musimy sobie jakoś radzić w tych niesprzyjających warunkach, sranie w banie, wy przynajmniej nie kradniecie i tak dalej, ale nie będę żadnym chędożonym szpiclem. I nie będę donosił na swoich. Za skarby świata. Za datki jestem za to wdzięczny, za podręczniki także, bo nadal mylę ten ich „zakręt” z tą ichnią „kurwą”, przez co ostatnio spuszczono mnie ze schodów tego ich magistratu... a to są wysokie schody... i dobry tydzień oraz kilka setek loti zajęło mi odkręcenie sytuacji.  
     — Możemy pokryć te koszta — zaproponował Sigi.  
     — Co ja, kurwa, powiedziałem? Nie będę donosił na swoich. Zerrikańczycy mnie nie kupili, nie to, co was, to i wy nie kupicie.  
     — My też jesteśmy swoi — zauważył Boreas. — Uchodźcy. I chcemy pomóc temu chłopakowi, wpakował się w coś, co go znacznie...  
     — Tacy z was swoi, że ja przeciwko wam pod Brenną stałem. Za wyłączeniem ciebie, Sigi, oczywiście. — Dorian nadal nie patrzył w ich stronę.  
     — Zerrikańczykom to nie robi różnicy.  
     — Za to mnie, wystawcie sobie, tak. Bo widziałem ten polowy szpital, do którego Vrihedd wpadło... — Dorian splunął. Ale nie wprost pod ich nogi. — Pieprzona rzeźnia.  
     Isengrim najchętniej zapytałby teraz, czy taką samą rzeźnię chce mieć w tym swoim domu kultury, przeklęty ludzki sługus. Jednak krasnolud był wielce przydatnym informatorem, a nastawić przeciwko sobie całą północną imigrację byłoby z kolei wielce nieroztropnie. No i — Isengrim sam zaliczał się teraz do ludzkich sługusów. Przeklętych, z całą pewnością.  
     — Pieprzoną rzeźnię — powiedział więc, przeciągając nieco sylaby — to urządzą tutaj pobożni i świętobliwi Zerrikańczycy, jak się rozniesie, co ten idiota nawyprawiał. Zadarł z kapłankami.  
     Dorian zastygł. Potem powoli odwrócił twarz w ich stronę.  
     — Co ten szczeniak zrobił?  
     — Błogosławieni niewiedzący, albowiem oni dłużej pożyją — zaintonował Sigi. — Tyle ci tylko powiem, że to naprawdę paskudna sprawa. Gdyby nie to, że chodzi o jednego z naszych, w ogóle byśmy jej nie przyjęli. Chłopaka szukają największe rody i szpiedzy świątynni. Jeśli go dopadną przed nami, cóż... Biegłości w wydobywaniu zeznań naszym zacnym gospodarzom nie brakuje.  
     — Pomysłowości też — dorzucił Isengrim. — Zwłaszcza teraz, po naszej migracji. Duch współpracy międzykulturowej panuje, duch owocnej i przyjacielskiej wymiany doświadczeń. Oni się od nas uczą, my się od nich uczymy...  
     — Mów za siebie — warknął Dorian. — Ja od Zerrikańczyków wziąłem tylko przepisy kulinarne, a i to nie wszystkie.  
     — Ja również głównie przepisy. — Isengrim pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. — W pewnym sensie.  
     Krasnolud łypnął na niego ponuro.  
     — Szczeniak, którego szukacie, to Cenn Paskel, syn Ondrieja i Wiesny. Dam wam adres.  
  
  
  
     Wiesna okazała się półelfką. To czyniło poszukiwanego kwarteronem — ale ta wiedza niewiele pomagała w Zerrikanii. Dla mieszkańców kłopot stanowiło nawet rozróżnienie półelfa od człowieka czy od elfa.  
     Wizyta u rodziny nie dała detektywom wiele. Właściwie nic, poza potwierdzeniem imienia i nazwiska, dokładniejszym rysopisem i wychlipanej przez siostrę historii dobrego chłopca, który od czasu ucieczki z Redanii trochę się zagubił, popadł w nieodpowiednie towarzystwo, zaczął się rozglądać za dziewczynami, zamiast zostawać w domu i pomagać matce — ale to wszystko przez tych Zerrikańczyków, zepsuli dobrego chłopaka, przecież z nimi się wytrzymać nie da! Nie, nie, nie wiedzą, gdzie mógł uciec, nie, nikogo poza miastem nie znał, w mieście też głównie imigrantów. Tak się im przynajmniej dotąd wydawało. Z domu nic nie ukradł, nie zabrał też żadnych swoich rzeczy. Powiedział matce wieczór przed zniknięciem, żeby się nie martwiła, cokolwiek przyjdzie.  
     — Ale się wtedy nie przejęłam, myślałam, że gada tak, żeby gadać, albo chce mnie pocieszyć. — Kobieta zachowała młody wygląd i zgrabną postawę, błogosławieństwo elfich przodków.  
     Zimną krew też najwyraźniej odziedziczyła, bo w przeciwieństwie do swojej córki nie płakała, nie klęła też pod nosem jak reszta synów. Niemniej nie zamierzała też u siebie długo trzymać posłańców złych wieści. Albo po prostu nie chciała ściągać uwagi zerrikańskich tropicieli na swój dom.  
     — Będę wdzięczna, jeśli mu pomożecie, lecz nie łudzę się, że będzie mógł do nas wrócić. Gdziekolwiek pójdzie, cokolwiek się stanie, niech zawsze będzie dla niego miejsce przy czyimś stole. — Szybki gest, który wykonała, odprowadzając ich do drzwi, był błogosławieństwem kultu Lebiody, jednak na progu dorzuciła: — Va'esse deireadh... — Spojrzała wyczekująco na Isengrima.  
     — ...aep eigean. Va faill, sor’ca.  
       
       
       
     Coś się kończy, coś zaczyna. Umiera matka, ale rodzi się dziecko. Giną ludzie, ale rozkwitają lasy. Każda barwa zaczyna się od bieli zim. Znad ziarna unosi się dym, ale czyjaś biała dłoń, dłoń z błękitnymi żyłkami, zdusza go, nim zdąży przerodzić się w płomień, i ziarno czernieje, obumiera.  
     „Dla jednych chleb, dla drugich miecz. Dla jednych życie, dla drugich zagłada, dziecko”, mówi głos. „Nie bój się. Pomożemy ci wybrać”.  
  
  
  
     — Kobiety są zgubą każdego mężczyzny — stwierdził sentencjonalnie Wolf po kolejnym dniu bezowocnych poszukiwań, po czym jednym haustem wypił kubek mocnej naz’herrańskiej nalewki.  
     Na kieliszki się im pić nie opłacało. Nie mieli zresztą kieliszków w swoim zagraconym kawalerskim lokum. Mieli inne rzeczy. Noże. Peryskopy. Podsłuchy. Piękną kolekcję dziadków do orzechów. Wielką liczbę prac z zakresu wschodniego językoznawstwa, kultury oraz etykiety.  
     Większość z nich w dialekcie Assan, języku najsilniejszego miasta-państwa Zerrikanii, Abulatu. Podręczników ani kompendiów we wspólnym nie było. W starszej mowie hojnie opłacani szperacze znaleźli ledwie kilka, na dobitkę wszystkie przestarzałe o dekady, jeśli nie stulecia. Najłatwiej było o te w języku gnomów, ale jego z kolei nie znał chyba nikt w całej północnej diasporze.  
     Słowem, na co dzień głównym problem Isengrima Faolitiarny, Żelaznego Wilka, ekspułkownika Nilfgaardu, swego czasu najbardziej poszukiwanej osoby na Północy, oraz Sigismunda Dijkstry, eksarcyszpiega Redanii, nadal gorliwie poszukiwanego, było wyjątkowo irytujące podobieństwo zerrikańskiego „szukać” z zerrikańskim „chędożyć”. Cholernie utrudniało im ono detektywistyczną robotę. Co gorsza, owo podobieństwo występowało tylko w niektórych dialektach — w innych „ochędożyć” oznaczało najniewinniejsze w świecie „posprzątać”. Mieszkańcy Wschodu rozpoznawali pochodzenie po wyglądzie, stroju i akcencie, płynnie dostosowując słownictwo do języka interlokutora. Eksmieszkańcom Północy ta sztuka nie wychodziła.  
     Problem ów nie dotykał Boreasa, który, jak się na uchodźstwie okazało, dobrze śpiewał, nieźle muzykował i w związku z tym łatwo wyłapywał akcenty, zmiękczenia, intonację i wszelkie inne pułapki czekające w każdym języku na cudzoziemców.  
     Dlatego to właśnie jego Sigi oraz Wolf solidarnie wypchnęli, jak zawsze, do rozmowy z arcykapłanką Arbatachaią, gdy ta, dosłownie minutę po egzystencjalnej uwadze Isengrima, stanęła im na progu.  
     Sama. Osoba jej pokroju w Tuarze nie potrzebowała eskorty. Powszechnie wiedziano, że za tknięcie kapłanów nawet palcem wściekły lud karze śmiercią. Paskudną. A winnego owemu ludowi wywlekają choćby spod ziemi najemnicy wielkich rodów, wywiad świątynny i gildie — czyli, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, retrybutywna funkcja wspólnoty.  
     Na pewność siebie Jaśnie Oświeconej Arbatachai mogło mieć też wpływ, że przed przyjęciem święceń przez kilka dekad pracowała jako najemniczka. Bardzo drogo opłacana, bardzo dobra. Twierdzono, że jedynymi dniami, w których nie widziano jej w walce, były święte religijne. A i to nie wszystkie, tylko te odpowiednio istotne albo powiązane z pokojem lub miłosierdziem.  
     Z tamtych czasów została arcykapłance wyprostowana postawa, szybki, zdecydowany, lecz miękki krok wojownika, blizny na twarzy i dłoniach — mniemane pozostałe skrywała szata — oraz niesprawne dwa palce lewej ręki. Nie pozostało jej za to prawe ucho, spalone, jak szeptano, na proch w bitwie pod Dagorr-Dur. Czarodziej, który tego dokonał, podobno już kilka godzin później przeklinał swoją magię i przysięgał, że je odtworzy... ale, niefortunnie dla niego, Arbatachai nie zależało wówczas na urodzie, tylko na przykładzie.  
     Teraz Arbatachai zależało, wedle jej własnych słów, na tiassie, ulubionym ziołowym naparze mieszkańców Wschodu.  
     — Wypitym w atmosferze wzajemnego zrozumienia, szczerości i przyjaźni między narodami. Błogosławi nasz dom i biuro — przełożył Boreas.  
     — Rozumiemy — burknął Sigi.  
     — Ja też. — Arbatachaia przeszła na wspólny. — Zwiedziłam w młodości trochę świata, a na Zachodzie zawsze ktoś potrzebuje najemników... Służyłam w armii samego Cesarza, nie tego, tylko jego dziadka czy ojca... I mam dość dobrych informatorów, by wiedzieć, że ciebie, Reuven, bardziej wzruszyłabym wspomnieniem bitwy pod Chociebużem. I skoro to wszystko to są fakta nam tutaj obecnym dobrze znane, to może, nim mi zaparzycie tiassu, powymieniamy się faktami oraz anegdotkami mniej znanymi. Wyrównamy nierównowagę informacyjną.  
     — Elfy nie zwykły plotkować o sprawach starszej krwi z ludźmi nawet przed sądami — oznajmił z godnością Isengrim. — Jest to fakt dobrze nam tutaj obecnym znany, gdyż podałem go w swoim confessio iuris i poświadczyłem podpisem oraz przysięgą. Pójdę zaparzyć tiassu.  
     Uśmiech kapłanki był odbiciem jego uśmiechu. Równie przypominał grymas, otwartą, wąską ranę w morzu blizn.  
     — Gdybym ja ciebie tak nie lubiła, Wolf, tobym teraz milczała. Ale że cię lubię, to ostrzegam. Was wszystkich. Uważajcie z tą zasadą prawa personalnego, bo jeszcze któregoś dnia ktoś dokona sprawdzenia, jak właściwie wygląda obowiązujący każdego z was stan prawny... A jeśli mnie wiedza o prześladowaniach nieludzi nie myli — prześladowaniach, których barbarzyństwo z całego serca potępiam i modlę się za ich ofiary — to może być, że twoja sytuacja prawna nie wygląda najlepiej.  
     — Urodziłem się wiek z górą temu w dolinach Gór Sinych — skłamał gładko Isengrim. — Moich rodziców i mnie przy urodzeniu obowiązywały inne niż dzisiejsze przepisy. Wierzę, że tak doskonali juryści i historycy, jak ci na usługach Jaśnie Oświeconej, będą w stanie bez trudu dojść do obowiązującego mnie prawa i poświadczyć prawdziwość mojego zeznania.  
     — Punkt dla ciebie. — Uśmiech Arbatachai stał się chyba cieplejszy. — Być może nasz system wymaga reform... Sigi, Boreasie, z wami, mam nadzieję, będę mogła umilić czas oczekiwania na tiass odrobiną plotek? Z góry rozgrzeszam was z winy, jaką jest złamanie zaufania, tajemnicy zawodowej i niska przywara obmawiania bliźnich. — Wykonała zamaszysty ruch dłonią.  
     — Ale u nas ostatnio nic się nie dzieje — zapewnił gorączkowo Boreas. — Ulica spokojna, wesoła, zaciszna... Nawet praca nudna, głównie zdradzani małżonkowie.  
     — Mnie, jako opiekunkę i pasterkę dusz, to właśnie obchodzi najbardziej. Stan moralny ludu. Problemy w małżeństwach, dzieci porzucające rodziny, złe prowadzenie się młodych ludzi...  
     Sigi i Boreas przybrali odpowiednio zatroskane miny.  
     — ...kradzieże mienia świątynnego, w tym świętokradcze przywłaszczenie relikwii i wotów...  
     Sigi utrzymał neutralny wyraz twarzy. Boreas zaklął cicho.  
     — Czyli słusznie podejrzewałam, że wasza klientka nie powiedziała wam o tym drobnym szczególe? Może i nie wiedziała. Nie rozpowiadamy o tym na prawo i lewo. Właściwie całą tę niezręczną sprawę utrzymujemy na razie w tajemnicy. Oficjalnie Elohivea medytuje w odosobnieniu i prosi wiernych o wspomożenie modlitwą.  
     — Jedna z waszych najważniejszych wieszczek, błogosławiona przez bogów, nie tylko ucieka z pierwszym lepszym gachem, ale jeszcze okrada przybytek? Zdziwniej i zdziwniej — mruknął Boreas.  
     — Ciekawiej i ciekawiej, jeśli już — poprawił odruchowo Sigi. — Najłaskawsza, zagrajmy może w otwarte karty. Domyślamy się, że przybyliście tutaj, by odwieść nas od wykonania zlecenia.  
     — Ależ! Bynajmniej. Po co miałabym? — Arcykapłanka uniosła wytatuowane na czole brwi. — Świątyni zależy głównie na tym, by Elohivea wróciła cała, zdrowa i ze skarbami. Albo przynajmniej większą ich częścią, mogli już zdążyć je przepuścić, ta mała nawykła do luksusów... Świątynia chce jej żywej, tak samo, jak rodzina. Wam prościej niż naszym wiernym sługom szukać wśród imigrantów. Sądzę, a zgromadzenie świątynne przychyla się do mojego zdania, że w najlepszym interesie wszystkich jest, byście wykonali zlecenie. Znajdźcie dziewczynę. Przyprowadźcie ją do nas albo do domu, bez znaczenia, tak czy siak wróci do sanktuarium, ledwie jej dur miłosny minie, rodzinna sielanka znudzi, uwagi tłumów zabraknie... Postanowiliśmy nawet udzielić wam pomocy. Wypełnić luki w waszej wiedzy. W ramach dobrosąsiedzkiej współpracy i koegzystencji kultur. O, tiass, dziękuję.  
     Uśmiech, który skierowała do elfa, był teraz już całkiem uprzejmy i ciepły. Co nie oznaczało, że mniej przerażający. Isengrim mógł jej wszakże odpowiedzieć tym samym. Boreas z Sigim miewali niekiedy wrażenie, że to rodzaj kodu, jakiejś miłej, małej, ubocznej gry. Może nawet przyjacielskiego flirtu. Niemal czekali dnia, gdy Arbatachaia umówi się z Wolfem na wspólne treningi.  
     Cóż, elf miał blizny, które najwyżej budziły u kapłanki szacunek. Albo po prostu ją rozrzewniały przypomnieniem młodości.  
     — Tiass jest doskonały. Elfie wyczucie estetyki dnia codziennego jest tak doskonałe, jak twierdzą nasze księgi. — Kobieta ostrożnie odłożyła filiżankę — jedyną w całym domu, kupili ją po pierwszej wizycie Jaśnie Oświeconej — na spodeczek. — Zgromadzenie i ja mamy tylko jedną prośbę. Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by rozniosła się wieść, że młodzi chłopcy mogą bezkarnie uwodzić świątynne dziewczęta. Zaraz pojawią się tłumy awanturników, gotowych przeżyć przygodę swego życia i zdobyć trochę chwały w oczach innych młodych durniów... Dla dobra i zdrowia moralnego społeczeństwa potrzeba kary. Przykładnej kary. Nieodwracalnej. Nieuniknionej. Jak gniew bogów.  
     — I biczem bożym mamy być my? — upewnił się Isengrim.  
     — To człowiek. Nie powinno to obciążyć twojego sumienia ani kartoteki. Przestępstwa główne są co prawda domeną prawa wszech ludów, ale w tym przypadku, jak powiedzieli moi juryści, istnieje klauzula, która zmusi sąd do zastosowania prawa cudzoziemców. A, właśnie. Jeszcze jedno. Drobiazg, na wypadek, gdyby nie udało się wam wykonać zadania, co zawsze przecież z woli bogów stać się może... Jak się nazywa ten bałamutnik?  
     Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia. Elf chrząknął.  
     — Choć pragnęlibyśmy wam pomóc, ten młody mężczyzna ma w sobie sporo starszej krwi. Inny przedstawiciel nielu... starszych ras podał jego imię Isengrimowi i to jego wysłaliśmy, by zbadał sprawę. Wiecie, Najłaskawsza, że elfy są bardzo skryte względem obcych. A jak obecny tu Isengrim już przypominał, obowiązuje go...  
     — ... ard dìlseadh. Absolutne milczenie o sprawach Aen Seidhe przed Dh’oine. Cóż, jak wolicie. Nie będę się kłócić o drobiazgi. Zostawię opisy skradzionych przedmiotów i kopie naszych akt sprawy. — Arcykapłanka dopiła tiass. — Ale jeśli spróbujecie nas oszukać, możecie być pewni, że ucierpicie nie tyle wy — pomoc przy sprawie herezji amballańskiej nadal mamy we wdzięcznej pamięci — ile cała wasza imigracja. Jak z pewnością pamiętacie z rodzinnych stron, kilka kazań wystarczy, by rozpalić serca i pochodnie. Va faille, ardanne. Do widzenia, Sigi.  
  
  
  
     Opisy skradzionych przedmiotów się bardzo przydały. O ile bowiem szukanie pojedynczej pary kochanków przypominało błądzenie na ślepo z modlitwą o cud na ustach, o tyle do wyśledzenia trefnego towaru — konkretnego trefnego towaru — wystarczały kontakty wśród paserów oraz półlegalnych handlarzy antykami i dziełami sztuki. Kontakty na zerrikańskim czarnym rynku zdążyli sobie wyrobić, a relikwie z jednej ze sławniejszych świątyń kraju były bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznym nabytkiem. Przestępcy bywają wyjątkowo przesądni. Nie powinni szczególnie gorliwie chronić tożsamości sprzedawcy.  
     W to, że zakochani zachowają się rozsądnie, sprzedadzą trochę niczym niewyróżniającej się biżuterii i skromnie przeczekają pierwsze kilka miesięcy w jakiejś dziurze, nie wierzył nawet zwykle pesymistyczny Isengrim.  
     Ale to, że młodzi durnie spróbowali już po niecałym tygodniu spieniężyć kciuk świętej Helvaetty, patronki wojowniczek i młodych dziewcząt, i to jeszcze w Mafie, miasteczku leżącym, owszem, na szlaku na zachód, ale ledwie parę dni drogi od Tuary — to wydawało się przypadkiem aż nazbyt szczęśliwym.  
     — Dh’oine — mruknął Wolf.  
     — Ten akurat szczeniak jest w ćwierci wasz, mości elfie. Zresztą, roztropność jest pierwszą ofiarą zakochania. U nas, u was, krasnoludów, niziołków, u pająków i u modliszek... Od jętki po elfa zakochani tracą rozum. — Sigi pokręcił głową. — Zwyczajna rzecz. Chłopak chciał się popisać. Ona jest przyzwyczajona do luksusów. Potrzebowali bardzo dużo pieniędzy, bardzo szybko. I to raczej w monetach, nie listach.  
     — Przestańta się kłócić i mówta, czy poprosić Gwiddona, żeby wrzucił dzieciakom nadajnik do zapłaty! I na kiedy ma ustawić spotkanie! I ile jesteśmy mu gotowi zapłacić, ale tak naprawdę i w ostateczności! Tylko już! — wrzasnął z drugiego pokoju, od magicznego lustra komunikacyjnego Boreas. — Bo wiecie, ile energii to cholerstwo pali na minutę!  
  
  
  
     Dzieciak okazał się jeszcze młodszy niż sądzili z opisów. Bloede arse, miał nawet pryszcze na gębie! Pryszcze. Tak bardzo ludzkie. Ale cóż, nie zawsze z mieszania genów wychodziły udane kombinacje.  
     Isengrim śledził go z dziecinną łatwością. Sigi i Boreas zamierzali po prostu dojść w miejsce, w którym magiczny nadajnik zatrzyma się na dłużej — ale elf wolał wykonać robotę tradycyjnymi środkami. Magiczne nadajniki mogły się zepsuć, Cenn mógł się wykazać rozsądkiem i przełożyć pieniądze do innej torby, mogli go nawet okraść po drodze. Mogło się wydarzyć milion rzeczy, które zostawiłyby ich z niczym, gdyby zaufali leniwemu planowi Dh’oine.  
     Żadna z tych miliona rzeczy się nie wydarzyła i wyszło na to, że Isengrim nałaził się jak głupi — przynajmniej rozprostował nogi — nałykał się kurzu i piasku, a wreszcie: porządnie zgłodniał tylko po to, by udowodnić ludziom, że jednak mieli rację.  
     Ostatnio podejrzanie często się mu to zdarzało. Nie zamierzał tego przyznawać, więc na widok Sigiego i Boreasa, wchodzących do karczmy z tryumfującymi minami, mruknął:  
     — Widziałem tylko jego. Jeśli postanowili się z dziewczyną rozdzielić, możemy mieć problem.  
     — Czasami się zastanawiam, czy wy, elfy, w ogóle macie jakieś libido. Rozmnażacie się słabo, a ty, przedstawiciel Aen Seidhe, próbujesz mi wmówić, że zakochana para, ciesząca się pierwszymi tygodniami nieskrępowanej intymności po miesiącach ukradkowych dotknięć... — Sigi zawiesił teatralnie głos — ...że ta młoda para postanowi się rozdzielić. Jak to brzmi, Boreas?  
     — Mało prawdopodobnie.  
     — Nie „mało prawdopodobnie”, a „pioruńsko głupio”. Ustaliłeś, w którym pokoju figlują nasze turkaweczki?  
     Bez trudu. Karczmarz klął Nordlingów, kradnących dziewczyny porządnym Zerrikańczykom, tak głośno, że słyszała go chyba cała knajpa. Zapytać któregoś z gości, o co właściwie chodzi, usłyszeć przemowę na temat upadku obyczajów, przy okazji ustalić, gdzie mieszkają ci gorszyciele, a to wszystko między jednym a drugim kęsem gulaszopodobnej potrawy, było wyjątkowo łatwo.  
     Wszystko w tej sprawie było wyjątkowo łatwe. Isengrim czuł się przez to jeszcze parszywiej. Jakby dziecko wiódł na ścięcie. Bloede carme, a jeszcze nie tak dawno zaklinałby się, że nigdy nie czuł ani poczuje żadnej więzi z Nordlingami.  
     Załomotali w drzwi. Cenn otworzył im z „zajęte, do cholery” na ustach tudzież ręcznikiem na biodrach. Melancholia elfa tylko się wzmogła.  
     — Naprawdę jak dzieci — westchnął, z całej siły waląc szczeniaka w splot słoneczny.  
     Chłopak z głuchym jękiem osunął się wzdłuż futryny. Isengrim wepchnął go do pokoju, Sigi i Boreas wpadli za nim, zamknęli drzwi na zasuwę, nim dziewczyna zdążyła choćby krzyknąć. Elf przyrżnął głową Cenna w ścianę, nawet nie bardzo mocno, ale wystarczająco, by pozbawić go przytomności.  
     Zaciągnął chłopaka na fotel i przy okazji wreszcie zobaczył tę Elohiveę. Była śliczna, naprawdę śliczna, wiecznie młodą, dziecinną niemal urodą. Blada jak na Zerrikanię cera, wyraziste kości policzkowe, rumieńce, pukle kasztanowych włosów, usta jak pąk róży, kibić tak wąska, że zdawało się, iż można objąć ją dłonią.  
     Tylko oczy — wielkie, zielone, ocienione długimi rzęsami — patrzyły tak, że Isengrim na sekundę zamarł i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy się pod wpływem środka narkotyzującego zamknęły.  
     W tym spojrzeniu było uniesienie, ale nie zwyczajne, pod wpływem ekscytacji czy pieszczot, które tak wyraźnie przerwali. Tam było uniesienie żarliwej, fanatycznej wiary, takie, które obiecuje życie i przede wszystkim śmierć w imię idei — w imię słów i świętości. Patrzenie poza okręg świata, w święty, wieczny, straszny ogień, stawanie się tym ogniem. Tym, który każe klęcząc myć ubogim zaropiałe stopy, ten, który każe podrzynać gardła kobietom i rozbijać główki dzieciom. Pragnienie, którego nic w świecie nie ukoi — poza poświęceniem, blaskiem męczeństwa.  
     To samo, co Isengrim widział u brata, u Riordana, u towarzyszy i u samego siebie, kiedy akurat pił wodę ze spokojnego źródła i miał kilka wolnych chwil — tak bardzo, bardzo rzadko — na kontemplowanie swojej pokiereszowanej twarzy. W oczach Elohivei było lustro i wspomnienie. Okruch lodu.  
     Sigi odsunął chusteczkę od nosa dziewczyny. Ostrożnie ułożył pannę na poduszkach, nakrył kocem.  
     — Już dobrze, już mocno śpi... Nie obudzi się z pół doby. Dłużej, jeśli podamy kolejną dawkę, ale lepiej chyba nie ryzykować zatrucia. Ona jest wiotka jak pisklę.  
     Nie, chciał powiedzieć Isengrim, nie jest, jest dotknięta przez bogów i bardzo słusznie czynimy, na powrót zamykając ten płomień w świątyni. Ale ugryzł się w język. W końcu mogło się mu przewidzieć. Im dłużej przebywał w Zerrikanii, we względnym pokoju, tym częściej zwidywały się mu różne rzeczy. Dym, lustra, wspomnienia. Okruchy lodu.  
  
  
  
     Niefrasobliwość młodych ludzi potwierdzało, że skradzione kosztowności trzymali po prostu w swoim pokoju, w szarej, podniszczonej podróżnej sakwie, byle jak wepchniętej pod łóżko.  
     — Może obawiali się, że będą musieli uciekać w pośpiechu. Nie mogli przecież nikomu zaufać z takim towarem — bąknął Boreas, ostrożnie wykładając zawartość torby na stół i porównując z listą Arbatachai.  
     — Akurat. Po prostu idioci upojeni łatwą ucieczką — rzucił Sigi, kończąc przywiązywanie rzeczonego idioty do krzesła. — Mają tu jakąś wodę? Nie chcę wylewać mu wina na łeb, wygląda na dobre.  
     — Marnotrawstwo jest grzechem. — Isengrim metodycznie przeszukiwał pomieszczenie. — Jest nocnik i miednica, pewnie się obmył po powrocie... Ja bym zaczął od nocnika. Własny mocz na gębie zwykle korzystnie wpływa na chęć współpracy i zdolności komunikacyjne interlokutora.  
     — Co my w ogóle z nim zrobimy? — Boreas uniósł głowę znad złotej, wykładanej kamieniami szlachetnymi gwiazdami, wielkiej jak pół ludzkiej głowy. — Bo mamy dwie możliwości...  
     I Sigi, i Wolf przerwali mu niecierpliwym gestem. Ale bynajmniej nie rzucili się odpowiadać.  
     — To zwykły dzieciak. Nietrudno go będzie nastraszyć... zwłaszcza mnie — przyznał elf. — Pewnie nawet nie będziemy musieli mu dawać tych pieniędzy.  
     — O, co to, to nie. Nie możemy oszukiwać klientów. Wreszcie mam pracę, w której mogę dotrzymywać jakichś zasad honorowych i nie zamierzam rezygnować z tego luksusu. Boreas...?  
     Jak tak pomyśleć, to faktycznie fach ni to detektywa, ni to najemnika okazywał się póki co dla Muna bardziej honorowy niż żołnierka. Przynajmniej nie ganiali za młodymi dziewczynami na rozkaz sadystycznego szaleńca. Rzeczywiście, było to całkiem miłe uczucie, jak ta lekkość, gdy się wskazało wiedźminowi drogę wtedy, w zamku... Wrażenie, że niekiedy można zrobić coś dobrego i to niekiedy właśnie przyszło.  
     Wobec czego Boreas westchnął, wstał, wziął ten nocnik i chlusnął chłopakowi w twarz.  
  
  
  
     — Kojarzysz mnie może, chłopcze?  
     Cenn nie może, a kojarzył. Kojarzył i mało się nie zeszczał. Cholerny Isengrim Faoiltiarna, Żelazny Wilk. A on przypadkiem nie powinien być...  
     — Mówili, że zginąłeś... pan zginął — poprawił się szybko.  
     Chyba usłyszał westchnienie.  
     — Jak o większości tych, którzy uciekli do Zerrikanii. Znasz starszą mowę?  
     Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
     — Matka uważała, że tak będzie lepiej. Że się łatwiej zintegruję. Jej bywało ciężko...  
     — Znam z autopsji trudy życia mojego ludu — przerwał mu sucho elf. — W takim razie powiem we wspólnym, szczeniaku: co cię opętało, że postanowiłeś dołożyć matce dodatkowych ciężarów? Narazić siebie, ją i całą waszą rodzinę?  
     Cenn spuścił głowę. Zapach moczu się wzmógł i chłopak ledwie wstrzymywał wymioty.  
     Isengrim odczekał chwilę, a potem dał mu w twarz.  
     — Zadałem pytanie. Nie lubię ciszy i niezręcznych przerw w konwersacji. Lubię, gdy konwersacja toczy się elokwentnie i obie strony popisują się erudycją, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, więc zadowolę się zwykłą odpowiedzią.  
     — Ja... nie pomyślałem — przyznał Cenn. — Myślałem, że jak już uciekniemy, to im przyślę pieniądze i sprowadzę z powrotem na Północ... Tylko nie do Redanii, raczej do Aedirn albo może Cintry.  
     — Bardziej niebezpiecznego planu powrotu wymyślić się nie dało? Trzeba było spróbować od razu okraść skarbiec Tuary. Zabiliby cię na miejscu i przynajmniej rodziny by to nie dotknęło.  
     — A nachodzą ich?  
     — My nachodzimy — rzucił jeden z dwóch towarzyszących Isengrimowi mężczyzn, ten potężnie zbudowany i wsparty o kij. Groźnie wyglądający kij. — Na razie. My jesteśmy mili, grzeczni i pełni dobrej woli, bo wy w końcu nasi bracia-imigranci. Zerrikańczycy, którzy przyjdą po nas, już tacy mili nie będą.  
     — Ale ja kocham! — spróbował Cenn. — Znaczy, my się kochamy! Czy to coś znaczy?  
     — Nie — stwierdził ze znudzoną irytacją Isengrim.  
     — Ale nie powinno się stawać na drodze miłości! Elohivea miała trzynaście lat, kiedy poszła do Świątyni, powinna móc... powinna móc... zmienić wybór...  
     — Ja miałem, przeliczając lata mojego ludu na te Dh’oine, piętnaście lat, kiedy poszedłem do walki. W walce straciłem brata, tuziny towarzyszy, sumienie, honor, a wreszcie wiarę. Bardzo bym chciał zobaczyć, jak mówię śledczym w Drakenborgu, że chcę zmienić swój wybór. Ze śmiechu by umarli.  
     Cenn przygryzł wargę.  
     — Nie chcesz umierać — stwierdził sucho elf.  
     Chłopak gorliwie potaknął.  
     — Tchórzliwe, ale rozsądne. Szkoda, żeś wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał. Chcesz cierpieć za miłość? Tortury, pobicie, jakieś małe okaleczenie?  
     Pokręcił głową. Bał się, że się porzyga, jeśli tylko otworzy usta.  
     Mężczyzna, ten z kijem, westchnął i uniósł oczy do nieba.  
     — No i co my niby mamy z tobą zrobić?  
     — Zabić — podpowiedział ten drugi.  
     Cenn przypomniał sobie, jak na rynku jego rodzinnego miasteczka żołnierze poniewierali ciałami złapanych Wiewiórek. I to, jak mieszkańcy mówili, że tamci te same albo gorsze rzeczy robią złapanym ludziom na żywca. A ten mężczyzna wyglądał na Nilfgaardczyka, takiego z dna Południa.  
     Chłopakowi zrobiło się słabo.  
     — Wypuścić? — spróbował z histeryczną, absurdalną odwagą; trudno, niech się dzieje, co chce, Elohivea chyba sobie jakoś poradzi, do niej przecież wyraźnie nic nie mieli. — Ja... ja nic nie zrobiłem! Chciałem tylko wrócić do domu! Nie znoszę Zerrikanii, nie znoszę gorąca i nie znoszę tego całego piachu! To ona... Elohivea powiedziała, że możemy sobie pomóc nawzajem, że potrzebuje się dostać na Północ, że ma boską misję, ale potrzebuje przewodnika i tłumacza, że nikomu poza mną nie ufa, że...  
     Isengrim znów dał w mu twarz, jeszcze mocniej. Chłopak zamrugał, powstrzymując łzy. Jeśli już miał umrzeć — we własnych szczynach! — to chciał zachować chociaż tyle godności.  
     — Spokojnie, smarkaczu — westchnął elf. — I opowiedz nam wszystko. Po kolei. Ze szczegółami.  
  
  
  
     — Mam niejasne wrażenie, że ten kretyn zginie, nim dotrze na Północ. Ktoś go zabije. Dla tych pieniędzy. — Boreas dolał sobie wina.  
     — Trudno, żebym go jeszcze niańczył do granicy — prychnął Isengrim. — To tylko kwarteron, a ja jestem wszak straszliwym szowinistą.  
     — Mam wrażenie, że ja nie byłem takim kretynem w jego wieku. — Sigi zapatrzył się w ścianę. — Ale może już nie pamiętam.  
     — To ta dzisiejsza młodzież. Efekt wychowania bezstresowego. Nic instynktu samozachowawczego. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ten trzynasty wiek będzie ostatnim, nasi potomkowie sami z głupoty wymrą.  
     — No, my też się instynktem samozachowawczym nie popisaliśmy. — Boreas, spływając na zydelek, ni to jęknął, ni to się zaśmiał, chociaż na dnie jego głosu pobrzmiewała tłumiona ulga. — Nie prościej było wytłumaczyć drogiej klientce, że cóż, trudno, gachowi się zmarło, siostrzyczka w rozpaczy, niech nam potrąci z dziesięć procent, a potem zameldować świątyni, że zadanie wykonane?  
     — Przecież tak właśnie zrobimy — prychnął Sigi. — Elohivei się powie, że porywacza zabiliśmy, ona wpadnie w rozpacz, jej rozpacz... cóż, nie przekona Arbatachai, ale wystarczy, żeby Świątyni nie chciało się dochodzić, czy rzeczywiście chłopak leży w jakimś pustynnym grobie czy zasuwa na granicę.  
     — Ale w takim razie będziemy musieli oddać Leath pieniądze. Czyli zapłaciliśmy Cennowi z własnej kieszeni.  
     Isengrim machnął ręką.  
     — Oddamy ci z Sigim z naszej puli, jeśli ci aż tak zależy. Dobre uczynki nie są nic warte, jeśli nie kosztują.  
     — Ty za mnie nie mów. Ale owszem, oddamy. Jeśli chcesz. Ale nie chcesz, jak znam życie.  
     — Znasz życie — potaknął Mun. — Bo i na co mi taka małostkowość? I tak najpóźniej za tydzień wygram to od was w karty. Tylko po co mamy dziewczynie kłamać, łamać serce? Nie lepiej, żeby ona po prostu skłamała po powrocie?  
     — Może nie dać rady odpowiednio dobrze odgrywać swojej roli. Rozpacz porzucenia, a rozpacz śmierci to jednak nie to samo. — Sigi.  
     — Kontynuujemy nasze dobre uczynki. A ona by wolała, żeby zginął. — Isengrim. — Żeby było dramatyczniej. Jak w książkach. Ta dziewczyna potrzebuje wzniosłości. Najpierw kapłaństwo, żeby wypełnić to swoje leciutkie życie. Wszak beztroska to powolna trucizna. Kto nie zaznał goryczy ni razu, ten nigdy nie będzie i w niebie. Albo może, kto wie, Elohivea widziała w świątynnym życiu właśnie szansę na wyrwanie się z przeznaczenia rodowych obowiązków... Tak czy inaczej, potem przyszedł chłopak i się zakochała. Ale nie w nim. W samej wizji miłości. Ona poszła do świątyni nie z musu, tylko z żarliwej wiary, tak? Cenn wypełnił jej ideę miłości silniejszej niż wszelkie przeciwieństwa, niż sama śmierć... Jeśli się dowie, że umarł, to trochę porozpacza, po czym wróci do tej czy innej idei i znów będzie służyć, kochana tak, że tłumy będą gotowe za nią zginąć. Wróci silniejsza. Ale jeśli się dowie, że chłopak właśnie zginąć nie chciał, że wolał wziąć pieniądze i uciec... — Pokręcił głową. — To jej wszystko zniszczy. A naszej klientce zależy głównie na dobru siostry.  
     Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wreszcie Sigi parsknął cichym śmiechem.  
     — Pokomplikowałeś jak na elfa przystało! Ale prawda, mało bohatersko się nasz młody przedstawiciel Redanii zachował. Jaskier machnąłby ręką na fakty i napisał, że chłopak nie chciał zostawić swojej miłości i wyzionął ducha w mrowisku czy tam innych mękach. A Elohivea jest na pewno egzaltowana, wystarczyło posłuchać dzieciaka: misja bogów, ratowanie Północy, inne wzniosłości. Też coś. Takie szlachetne panienki zwykle bardzo lubią, kiedy życie układa się jak ballady Jaskra. Możesz mieć rację, Wolf.  
     — Jak to „może mieć rację”? A kto Wolfa przed chwilą popierał?  
     Sigi wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał na elfa jakby przepraszająco.  
     — Myślałem, że ci chodzi o to, że szczeniak jest kwarteronem, że waszej krwi nie chcesz marnować. Nie chciałem nadwerężać naszej przyjaźni, zwłaszcza że piękna cnota patriotyzmu i mnie jest bliska.  
     — Tak po prawdzie, to ani chłopak, ani dziewczyna mnie nie obchodzą. Przy rozmowie z Arbatachaią miałem wrażenie, że tobie głupio zabijać, było nie było, rodaka, Redańczyka. — Isengrim zachował kamienne oblicze. — Zacząłem go bronić, bo nie chciałem stawiać cię w sytuacji, w której musiałbyś głośno przyznawać się do tak nieopłacalnych i nierozsądnych sentymentów, jak miłość do ojczyzny, która cię w rzyć kopnęła.  
     — Bo to, jak powszechnie wiadomo, tylko ludzki sentyment... — zaczął Sigi, ale Boreas wtrącił, pospiesznie i z tubalnym śmiechem:  
     — Wiecie, a ja cały czas myślałem, że wam go szkoda, bo on też jest z Północy.  
     Isengrim przekonywał sam siebie, że się wcale nie uśmiecha. Wcale. Jemu w końcu nie zależało na Północy, Boreas niby nie pamięta, po czyjej stronie stali na wojnie? Ale nim zdążył na to sarknąć, Mun nagle spoważniał.  
     — Czyli myślicie, że z tym ratowaniem krajów zachodnich to bzdura?  
     Sigi machnął niedbale winem.  
     — Myślę, że dziewczynie było głupio tak po prostu zostawiać posługę bogom, owszem. I jeszcze ją kończyć kradzieżą. A jakie uzasadnienie mogła sobie wymyślić egzaltowana zerrikańska arystokratka, od trzynastego roku życia wdychająca kadzidła i narkotyczne dymy? Nie przejmowałbym się na twoim miejscu. Wpływ na los Północy oraz Nilfgaardu mają i mieć będą nasze rodzime rozhisteryzowane nastolatki. A tych ci u nas dostatek. Nie potrzebna tam jeszcze jednej.  
     — Wino się kończy. — Isengrim wstał płynnym ruchem. — A z nim opijanie naszego sukcesu tudzież serii dobrych uczynków, dowodzących istnienia w nas tego delikatnego organu zwanego sumieniem. Pójdę po konie i wóz. Jeśli dziewczyna faktycznie miała wizje, możemy ją wypytać po drodze.  
  
  
  
     Krew i zimno, zimno i krew, zamarznięte wodospady i falujące morze trupów. Morze nie zamarza, bo ogrzewa je krew zmarłych. Pola maków aż po horyzont, miasta, wieże, domy i zamki, wszystko w makach, porośnięte makami jak bluszczem. Maki są czerwone, najczerwieńsze, bo wzrastają z krwi.  
     A nad tym wszystkim króluje czarne słońce. Jego połamane promienie wiją się jak macki. „Przegrałaś, dziecko”, mówi głos. „chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? Chcesz ich wszystkich uratować? Chcesz spróbować? Znowu?”.  
     Elohivea unosi powieki, ale w uszach dźwięczą jej jeszcze pytania, napomknienia, szepty. Cały chór. I to ostatnie zdanie. „Przegrałaś, dziecko. Pora wrócić do domu’.  
  
  
  
     — Musicie mnie uwolnić. Pozwolić mi iść. — Głos dziewczyny był głuchy, płaski, jak u lalki, ale równocześnie pełen absolutnej pewności. — Los tysięcy istot od tego zależy.  
     Boreas się wzdrygnął. Nie spodziewali się, że Elohivea ocknie się tak szybko, a on sam nie spodziewał się u młodej, egzaltowanej pannicy takiego tonu. Nie spodziewał się też, że w ogóle nie zapyta o Cenna. Ani o swoje położenie.  
     — Porozmawiasz o tym z przełożonymi w świątyni. — Isengrim mówił nonszalancko, ale położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza.  
     — Nie wysłuchają mnie.  
     — Może nie mają powodu — rzucił z kozła Sigi.  
     Zaśmiała się.  
     — Raczej: mają powód, żeby mnie nie słuchać.  
     — Z pewnością. — Elf mówił tonem, jakiego zwykle używa się wobec dzieci albo upartych staruszków. — Nie zapytasz, co z twoim towarzyszem?  
     — Nie muszę. Wiem, co się z nim stało. Nie żyje.  
     — Bogowie ci to podpowiadają czy doświadczenie?  
     Mimo drwiny Sigiego Boreasowi dreszcz przeszedł plecach. Niby dla nich lepiej, nie muszą wprost dziewczynie kłamać, sama sobie wmówiła, co trzeba — ale ten jej zimny, absolutnie przekonany głos...  
     Mun sam wszak powiedział, że chłopak nie dożyje granicy.  
     — Jesteście uchodźcami. Z Zachodu...  
     — Każdy to po nas widzi.  
     — Dlatego was wybrali... Sami nie mogliby sprzeciwić się woli naszych bogów. Nie wolno im. Baliby się. Dlatego was wybrali — powtórzyła powoli.  
     — Nikt nas nie wybierał. Poza twoją siostrą. A jej chodziło raczej o... — Boreas dostał solidną sójkę w bok od Isengrima i posłusznie umilkł.  
     Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy.  
     — Leath nic nie wie i nic nie rozumie. Ślepe narzędzie w ręku kapłanów.  
     — Ty też jesteś kapłanką.  
     — Ale ja jestem wierna! — Kiedy Elohivea otwarła oczy, Mun aż się odsunął; płonął w nich ogień. — Oni... oni odrzucili świętą misję w imię polityki. Chcą pozwolić zginąć waszym braciom — jesteście z Zachodu. Chcę uratować wasz dom. Musicie mi pomóc.  
     — Nie mamy jednego domu ani jednej sprawy — szepnął miękko elf. — Twoi bogowie powinny ci to powiedzieć.  
     Elohivea pokręciła głową.  
     — To jest wasza jedna, wspólna sprawa. Chodzi o zarazę.  
     Reuvenowi stężały plecy. Wolf po prostu patrzył na dziewczynę. Boreas wolał przyglądać się drodze.  
     — Czerwona Śmierć, która wyniszcza i Nilfgaard, i królestwa Północy — Elohivea mówiła teraz szybko, rwanie, jak w gorączce. Oczy jej nadal płonęły. — Bogowie zesłali mi wizję... lekarstwo. Relikwie świętej Loyoli, z nich można wydestylować... odkryć lekarstwo. Reszta wizji nie jest tak jasna, ale zachodni kapłani i czarodzieje pomogliby mi je odczytać. Wiem, że mi pomogą. Dlatego muszę iść. Zaraza zdziesiątkuje pół kontynentu, jeśli nic nie zrobię. Musicie mi pomóc. Ja... ja mogę nawet wrócić do świątyni. Najważniejsze, żeby relikwie przekroczyły granice. Żeby ktoś je zbadał. To jest wasz dom. — Nie mogła chwycić ich za rękę, dłonie miała skrępowane, jednak Mun czuł się wręcz przykuty jej spojrzeniem. — Tam giną setki istot. Zginie więcej.  
     — Czemu kapłani mieliby nie chcieć ci pomóc? — spytał cicho Isengrim. — Powstrzymanie zarazy to szlachetny czyn. Zwłaszcza z polecenia bogów.  
     Znów się roześmiała i Boreas tym razem usłyszał szaleństwo w jej głosie.  
     — Bo zaraza osłabi i Nilfgaard, i Północ. Bo osłabiona Północ będzie dobrym celem dla Nilfgaardu, co sprawi, że chciwy wzrok Cesarstwa odwróci się od Zerrikanii. Bo racja stanu — prawie wypluła to słowo. — Bo, cytuję, bogowie nie znają się na polityce!  
     Zapadła cisza. Dziewczyna znów zamknęła oczy.  
     — Proszę — dodała po chwili.  
     — Cenn nic o tym nie wiedział. Wykorzystałaś go, prawda? — spytał Sigi.  
     Skinęła głową.  
     — Cel uświęca środki?  
     Tym razem nie odpowiedziała.  
     — Nie chciałam, żeby coś mu się stało — szepnęła wreszcie. — Ale przecież... przecież wiedział, co mu grozi.  
     — Bynajmniej — mruknął Isengrim; Elohivea go zignorowała.  
     — Proszę — powtórzyła. — Miejcie litość. Nie nade mną, nad waszym krajem. I nad sobą. Nie chcę was skrzywdzić, ale wola bogów musi zostać spełniona. Proszę, nie zmuszajcie mnie, żebym...  
     — Czyli jednak uświęca — rzucił z przekąsem Reuven.  
     Dziewczyna westchnęła. A potem uniosła dłonie i Boreas nie powstrzymał krzyku.  
     Sznur, którymi je skrępowali, płonął. Jasnym, prawie białym ogniem magii. Ze znowu otwartych oczu Elohivei biły promienie. Mun podniósł rękę, żeby osłonić własne oczy, bo samo zaciśnięcie ich nie wystarczało, jasność wbijała się do mózgu jak sztylet. Miał wrażenie, że topią się mu powieki. Usłyszał przerażone rżenie koni i krzyki i pojął, że jeden z krzyczących głosów należy do niego.  
     Coś łupnęło. Wozem zarzuciło, Boreas wyleciał w górę — miał wrażenie, że leci długo, długo, jakby lewitował prawie, słyszał przeraźliwie wysoki wrzask dziewczyny, jakby z oddali — a potem wreszcie upadł w pył drogi. Ciężko. Ból przeszył całą jego klatkę piersiową. Żebra, pomyślał, muszę uciekać, pomyślał, Sigi i Wolf, pomyślał, muszę otworzyć te pieprzone oczy...  
     Ktoś nim szarpnął, jak lalką. Uniósł zapiaszczone, napuchnięte powieki.  
     Jasności nie było. Świat wyglądał normalnie, jeśli nie liczyć leju na środki drogi, jak po magicznym wybuchu. Koni i wozu nie było widać, ale Reuven półsiedział obok Boreasa, brudny i pokiereszowany. Isengrim zbierał się na nogi kilka kroków przed nimi, cały w pyle i z rozciętą głową, lecz już z mieczem w garści.  
     Arbatachaia, otoczona ludźmi — wojownikami oraz świątynnymi magami – stała tuż przy kraterze. Nad nieprzytomną Elohiveą.  
     Jeden ze sług chrząknął i wskazał na nich głową. Arcykapłanka przeniosła w ich stronę spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się.  
     — I właśnie dlatego powinniście przy takich sprawach współpracować ze Świątynią. Gdybyśmy nie interweniowali... — Pokręciła głową. — Mogła się wam stać krzywda. Wam, w których domu piłam tiass! Nie wybaczyłabym sobie.  
     Sigi wypluł piasek, czerwony od krwi.  
     — Śledziliście nas — stwierdził. — Jak?  
     — Przecież powiedziała — mruknął Isengrim. — Piła z nami tiass. W naszym domu. W Zerrikanii to oznacza rodzaj więzi. Dzięki niej świątynni magowie byli w stanie nas namierzyć. Zwłaszcza, jeśli mieli coś naszego — włos, przedmiot, krew. Nietrudno pobrać coś takiego, goszcząc u kogoś w domu.  
     — Nie sądzicie chyba, że potwierdzę?  
     — Nie sądzimy. — Sigi mówił przez zęby. — Nie sądzimy również, że potwierdzisz twierdzenia tej dziewczyny. Nie musisz. To wszystko — zatoczył krąg dłonią — w zupełności wystarcza.  
     Zbrojni poruszyli się niespokojnie. Magowie złożyli dłonie.  
     — Spokój — warknęła Arbatachaia. — Dziewczyna duby smalone bredzi. Uroiła sobie wielką misję. To się zdarza, zwłaszcza młodym. Błogosławieństwo od bogów to dwusieczny miecz, daje siłę, ale potrafi też... przeciążyć młode umysły. Pragnienie sławy, chwały i potęgi sprawia, że zapominają o pokorze. Sądzą, że mogą zbawić świat i naprawić go lepiej niż bogowie. To pycha. To szaleństwo. Jedyne, co mamy sobie do zarzucenia, to to, że zbyt późno je zauważyliśmy.  
     Isengrim uśmiechnął się ponuro. Boreas i Sigi, nie będąc elfami, nie widzieli powodów do powściągliwości. Wybuchnęli śmiechem w głos. Pal sześć ból w złamanych żebrach.  
     — Tak — wykrztusił Boreas. — Tak, oczywiście. A co z tym chłopakiem?  
     — To chyba wy najlepiej wiecie? — Arbatachaia uniosła brew. — Nie żyje, jeśli dobrze was zrozumiałam. Nie mówmy zresztą o nim. Świątynia jest zadowolona z waszych usług. Leath też powinna być, w końcu znaleźliście jej siostrę. Spodziewajcie się dowodów naszej łaski.  
     — Tak. — Boreas nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. — Tak.  
     — Załatwimy wam transport. I leczenie. Zajmijcie się tym. — Skinęła na magów. — Rozumie się samo przez się, że cała ta sprawa jest poufna i objęta tajemnicą fachu.  
     — Tak.  
     — Gdzie są relikwie? — Isengrim nie odłożył miecza.  
     — Nic się im nie stało, wrócą do świątyni. Dziękuję za troskę, choć obawiam się, że wynika z błędnych przesłanek. Pomysł, że w tych starych kościach kryje się lekarstwo na jakąkolwiek chorobę, jest sam w sobie dowodem obłędu — prychnęła kobieta.  
     — Zabawne — mruknął Sigi. — Jedna moja znajoma czarodziejka... z Północy... twierdziła coś wręcz przeciwnego. Że ze starych tkanek można wydobyć bardzo wiele wiedzy. Również o chorobach.  
     Arbatachaia westchnęła ciężko.  
     — To jest właśnie największy problem z szaleństwem. Bywa zaraźliwe. Zwłaszcza, gdy ludzie bardzo potrzebują nadziei. I tylko dlatego, że rozumiem, jak bardzo boli was bezsilne patrzenie na zarazę pustoszącą wasze ojczyzny, nie wyciągnę konsekwencji za tę aluzję. Radziłabym jednak pamiętać, że w Zerrikanii niewiara słowom arcykapłanów uchodzi za poważną impertynencję. Zaprzeczenie im ociera się o herezję. Glaeddyv vort, Wolf. Lekarz cię musi obejrzeć.  
     Isengrim zmierzył ją długim spojrzeniem. Boreasowi pulsowało bólem w piersiach.  
     — Tak z czystej ciekawości — spytał elf — wy wszyscy należycie do Świątyni. Nie boicie się gniewu waszych bogów?  
     — Czasami trzeba się narazić bogom, żeby zrobić to, co słuszne — powiedziała Arbatachaia bardzo, bardzo miękko. — Wizje, przepowiednie, proroctwa... To wszystko sposoby, w jakie bogowie igrają ludźmi. Zwykle są pokrętne i ukrywają swoje prawdziwe znaczenia. Nie warto za nimi ślepo podążać. Czasem próby pokonania przeznaczenia sprawiają, że przynosi jedynie plon stukrotnie gorszy. Każde błogosławieństwo, każda wiedza, każda władza... wszystko to ma swoją cenę. I ukryty cel. Jeden jest pan smutku i nagrody. — Zawahała się. — Pomyśl o Ithlinnespeath, Isengrimie. Nawet gdybyś mógł, czy chciałbyś ją powstrzymać? A wypełnić?  
     Isengrim nie odpowiedział. Sigi prychnął za to:  
     — Krótko mówiąc, poświęcicie setki tysięcy istnień w imię własnej polityki, uzasadniając to skomplikowanym teologicznym dogmatem. Nie jestem zdziwiony.  
     — Krótko mówiąc, Elohivea oszalała. Jest niebezpieczna dla siebie i innych — sarknęła arcykapłanka. — Ty wyciągasz zaś zbyt daleko idące wnioski. Moja uwaga miała charakter ogólny. Ale my tu sobie gadu-gadu — zmieniła nagle ton na bardzo uprzejmy — a wasz przyjaciel mdleje.  
     Boreas z pewnym zdumieniem odkrył, że kobieta ma rację. Nim zapadł w ciemność, dostrzegł jeszcze, że Wolf odkłada broń.  
       
       
       
     Ocknął się u siebie. To znaczy „u nich”. Nic go nie bolało. Wolf siedział przy nim, zapatrzony w ścianę.  
     — Gdzie Sigi? — wychrypiał Boreas.  
     — Śpi. Ale nic mu nie jest. Wyleczyli nas. — Elf podał mu szklankę wody. — Leath zapłaciła nam nawet więcej, niż się umawialiśmy. Ona i Arbatachaia zamierzają szepnąć o nas słówko w odpowiednich kręgach. Możemy się spodziewać przypływu bardzo prestiżowych klientów.  
     Woda smakowała miodem, miętą i jakimiś ziołami, których Boreas nie umiał rozpoznać.  
     — Co z chłopakiem?  
     — Przecież wiesz.  
     — A dziewczyna?  
     — Oddaje się medytacjom i modlitwie. Jest pod opieką świątynnych magów i lekarzy. Próbują uspokoić jej wizje.  
     — Odebrać jej łaskę.  
     Isengrim pokręcił głową.  
     — To nie łaska. To przekleństwo.  
     — Wierzysz im? Arbatachai i reszcie? Że to wszystko... że to fałszywe proroctwo? — Boreas czuł się nadal zmęczony, najchętniej znów by zasnął. — Nie ma lekarstwa?  
     — To bez znaczenia. Tak czy inaczej dla dziewczyny misja, której nie wypełniła, jest przekleństwem.  
     — Ale... ale jeśli to prawda... to czy nie powinniśmy... — Mężczyźnie plątał się język.  
     — Cóż to jest prawda? — Elf wzruszył ramionami. — Ludzkie przygody ludzkie noś. Sprowadziliśmy córę marnotrawną do domu. Dobrze się spisaliśmy. Bogów i filozofii w to nie mieszajmy. Odpocznij, przyjacielu. Co ma być, to będzie. Va'esse deireadh...  
     Ale Boreas już zasnął.


End file.
